


Breathe

by softbutchmomo (Carazhan)



Series: Daylight Dreaming [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carazhan/pseuds/softbutchmomo
Summary: Long you live and high you fly / Smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry / And all you touch and all you see / Is all your life will ever beor,Mina won't stop staring, and Momo is perplexed.





	Breathe

Title and Summary lyrics from Pink Floyd's Breathe. It might be a little too on the nose. I've never written smut before, let alone PWP, so please be gentle. Inspired by [these](https://78.media.tumblr.com/41dbed30761ccd60ab9c1af39aef2d9c/tumblr_oezrbrndR81rnk2vho2_400.gif) [ancient](https://78.media.tumblr.com/a45dd33706b6325ae375f013d73b164e/tumblr_oezrbrndR81rnk2vho6_r1_400.gif) gifs, which I have never and will never forget about.

* * *

Momo had lost count of how many times she’d caught Mina staring. Most often, it happened during dance practices, when Momo had overexerted herself to the point of near-exhaustion, chest heaving and legs shaking. She’d drag herself to the side of the practice room, sometimes collapsing to the ground as the dancer sought to settle her racing heart. Sweat would pool in the hollows of Momo’s collarbones, and the burning in her lungs would only be settled by the gulping down of lukewarm water.

Without fail, Momo would finish drinking, only to see Mina watching her intently. The younger girl never met her gaze, and soon after Momo noticed her, Mina would tear her gaze away without any acknowledgment of being caught.

The strange thing was Momo could never tell what Mina was staring  _at_. Not low enough to be her body - not that Mina was the type to leer like that at Momo’s chest anyhow - but if not that, then what?

Momo’s second theory - that perhaps Mina was staring at her mouth - was just as quickly debunked through close quarters encounters. A few short weeks later, Mina was pushed unexpectedly into Momo’s personal space during a group photo shoot for a school uniform company. Immediately, Momo noticed that Mina’s gaze lingered on her instead of moving away towards the camera. At last, the older girl thought that she’d be able to decipher some sort of reason behind the look. Yet despite Mina’s flushed cheeks, the gaze seemed to be directed too low to be anything other than a product of the younger girl’s bashfulness.

But if Mina were merely being her shy self, why would she continuously stare at Momo instead of away from her? Puzzled and swarmed by the warmth of pressing bodies, Momo tugged uncomfortably at her tie. With every potential answer came more questions.

The third and final theory was, of course, that perhaps something was just wrong with Momo’s face, and Mina was trying to be polite by not looking at it, yet also couldn’t bring herself to look away completely.

That theory lasted for exactly one insecurity-ridden and stare-free day, which ended with Nayeon asking why Momo was covering the bottom half of her face with a scarf. Her half-hearted lie that she was cold, during the typically hot month of August, was met with strange stares all around. Incredulous, the eldest member promptly tore the scarf off in search of whatever massive hickey was surely being hidden from view.

There was no hickey, but all the members spent the rest of the night staring at Momo’s neck looking for one, anyways.

The next day, Momo found herself thoroughly strapped for ideas. She thought maybe she was imagining the whole thing. After all, the only idea more ridiculous than Mina finding Momo’s face ugly enough to try and avoid looking at it at all, was the idea that Mina found something about Momo appealing enough to stare at. In all likelihood, Momo had imagined months of staring where there was none, fueled by her own desire to believe that Mina harbored some sort of feelings for the elder girl.

So, Momo put her curiosity to rest, bidden by a need to avoid any embarrassment that would result from wrongfully confronting Mina about something that didn’t even exist. Instead, whenever Momo felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up under the heat of some unknown gaze, she refused to turn, pushing down the desire for validation under a cover of stubborn resistance.

Yet, the constant feeling of being watched didn’t wane over the subsequent weeks. Instead, it became nearly unavoidable, and more frequent than ever, as Momo’s self-consciousness was reflected in a constant full-body blush.

Those insecurities came to a sudden head, and then a grinding, screeching halt during one evening’s V-Live. Many of the girls had wanted to greet their fans, as for the next few days most of them had time off. Sana would be visiting her family in Japan, Tzuyu visiting Taiwan, and Chaeyoung would be spending the weekend at home, so that night was the only one which all nine members would be able to participate. As with many of their V-Lives, their living room was the main staging point, with Dahyun, Sana, and Nayeon doing the brunt of the socializing.

Momo herself felt more than a little groggy. Truthfully, she wanted nothing more than to retire early for the night and catch up on precious sleep, but a chance to hang out with all the members and Once simultaneously was rare. So she tried to persevere for as long as she could. About an hour in, Momo felt herself starting to sink into the comfortable couch a little too much. With a start, she straightened up, willing herself awake with a languid stretch.

That movement was all it took to feel Mina’s stare on Momo again. This time, with Mina practically sitting right next to Momo, the look was unavoidable. Thoroughly embarrassed and more than a little frustrated, the elder girl felt a hot flush creep up her neck. V-Live forgotten, Momo sat and observed Mina watching her. Her junior seemed more riveted than ever, and with each breath Momo took, Mina’s eyes moved almost imperceptibly.

It seemed like they had stayed like that for only a brief moment when suddenly Nayeon announced all of Twice were going to bid Once goodnight. As quick as it had begun, the V-Live ended and many of the members dispersed, wishing each other sweet dreams as they went.

Though Momo returned their pleasantries, she couldn’t will herself to move. Nor did Mina give any indication that she was going to. Before long, the rest of the members were gone, and Mina’s full attention was back on her companion. Whatever situation that had been avoided up until now had come to a head.

Momo gulped.

Mina bit her lip. No amount of rationalization could dissuade Momo now from the truth. Mina was staring at her. That dark stare was nowhere near friendly. And, as Momo experimentally swallowed again, she got her final answer.

Mina was staring at Momo’s neck. She wasn’t sure what exactly to do with that information.

“Why?” The elder girl’s voice came out unexpectedly deep. She cleared her throat self-consciously.

“I like when you blush because of me.” Mina offered as nothing close to an answer. “It’s rare, so making it happen is an accomplishment.” The girl leaned closer to Momo, a hand hovering in the air above her shoulder.

“Why…,” Momo tried again, reverting to their native tongue, “...my neck?”

Mina wet her lips and matched the shift in language. “I don’t know. I’ve always thought it was the prettiest part of you.” For a moment, Mina shifted her gaze to meet Momo’s eyes head on. Though they normally held a lightness to them, now they seemed impossibly dark. “Did you never notice?”

This time it was Momo’s eyes that dropped. “How would I have…”

Mina’s hovering hand finally found it’s home around the column of Momo’s throat. “I touch you here whenever I can. Not a lot, but… too much to be a coincidence, right? Or did you never notice?”

The girl’s palm was cool, where otherwise all Momo felt on her neck was the surging heat of blood. Though Mina’s touch was at first light, she exerted a slight pressure when she repeated her question.

“I never…” Momo began, and then paused. She hadn’t noticed, though perhaps only because she convinced herself none of Mina’s actions ever meant anything. The reality was far from it though, as Momo suddenly realized everything Mina did meant something. “I didn’t want to notice.”

Mina brushed her thumb up the side of Momo’s neck, pushing down at her pulse point to feel the thrumming beat of the girl’s heart. Erratic, but unrelenting. “Why not?”

Momo tried to suck in a deep breath but found the weight of Mina’s hand limited her intake. “I noticed it too much. I wanted it. I want…”

The younger girl’s mouth was suddenly very close to the junction between Momo’s ear and neck. “Tell me.”

Momo sucked in another short breath. “ _Harder_.”

Mina’s hand constricted experimentally, her mouth finding purchase at the underside of Momo’s jaw. The girl’s moan came out strangled, lacking in air and volume, as Mina’s teeth sunk into delicate flesh. Her eyes slipped shut, and her head began to swim, bombarded by sensation, when suddenly the delicious pressure around Momo’s throat was loosened. Without consciously trying to, she sucked in a desperate breath.

Lips reddened, the younger girl stared into Momo’s eyes with a look equal measures uncertain and lustful. “Was that…” Momo nodded her head vigorously, already halfway to begging for more when Mina shushed her. “...okay, but keep your hand on my shoulder. If your hand comes off, I stop.”

“Okay.” Momo then chanced a glance downward. Mina was straddling one of her thighs, resting delicately in Momo’s lap. Momo’s shorts were suddenly quite uncomfortable, and judging by Mina’s expression, she fared no better. “Can we take these off?”

The younger girl bit her lip and took a glance around at the currently-abandoned living room. “Okay, but only our shorts. And if we’re doing this here, it’s your fault if we get caught.” Mina explained as she made quick work of her own shorts before setting to work on ridding Momo of hers.

“Deal. I’ll be quiet, don’t worry.” Her voice wavered slightly as she watched Mina shed her button-up as well.

“Of course you will, it’s hard to be loud when I’m choking you.” The blasé expression, combined with Mina quickly tying her hair up loosely, was enough to make Momo whimper.

“O-oh right.”

A slight smirk made its’ way onto Mina’s features as she leaned forward into Momo once more. They were now in similar states of undress, left in their underwear and a tank top for Mina, with Momo slightly more covered in a t-shirt. The compromise was still slightly uncomfortable but made getting caught slightly less dangerous and far less mortifying than if they progressed any further.

Remembering Mina’s instructions, Momo draped a hand across the younger’s shoulder just as she raised her left hand to rest across Momo’s throat. This time, however, Momo was caught off guard by Mina leaning in to capture her mouth in a kiss. Though far from their first kiss, Mina had never so brazenly initiated and never had it progressed from chaste.

As Mina’s tongue slipped it’s way past Momo’s parted lips, she reveled in the shattered remains of chastity. The slight piercing feeling of Mina’s nipping teeth was enough for Momo’s eyes to slip closed, relishing the unfamiliar sensation. The barest moment later, the pressure of Mina’s hand returned to Momo’s throat, nails digging slightly into her skin.

Thoroughly overwhelmed, Momo struggled to keep up with the constant stimulus of Mina’s mouth, while also attempting to get air in through her nose. She realized now that the kiss was a two-front attack, one she couldn’t possibly want to break free from. Stars swam behind Momo’s eyes on a field of black, and she felt her head swim, impossibly thick with delicious fog.

Mina moved her mouth to Momo’s neck, as her hand loosened. The elder girl’s eyes snapped open, and she instinctively drank in the breath she had been starved of. So completely was she surrounded by conflicting sensation, Momo barely noticed the sharp pain of Mina sucking a welt into her skin, nor the hand that crept down her stomach.

Not until Mina’s fingers slipped beneath her underwear, and she asked, “Can I touch you, unnie?”

Momo’s answer in both words and actions was absolute. Mina swept through her soaked folds, wetting her fingers thoroughly before circling Momo’s clit experimentally. Still short of air, Momo tossed her head back to gasp, an opening that Mina’s mouth needed no further invitation to. A second hickey quickly followed the first, the pain instantly soothed by Mina’s sweeping tongue and lazily dragging fingertips.

When Mina finally entered her, Momo’s moans were muffled by an eager hand pressing down on her windpipe. Mina smiled down at Momo, lightening her grip once she was sure the worst of the noise had been muffled and resumed her ministrations in earnest. Though the feeling of being filled by another’s hand was foreign, the even pattern of careful stroking was so natural that Momo felt completely comfortable in Mina’s control. Though the languid pace showed no signs of increasing in tempo, a quick press of Mina’s thumb to the elder girl’s clit proved for certain Momo wouldn’t last much longer.

Just as the tension in Momo’s stomach began to build to a peak, Mina’s other hand once more found itself at home around her neck. This time, the grasp was unyielding, completely blocking any flow of air into Momo’s lungs. For a moment, instinctual panic almost led Momo to drop her hand off of Mina’s shoulder.

But then, the thrust of Mina’s fingers finally increased to a breakneck pace, and Momo found herself falling into a familiar swathe of darkness, her hips bucking up to meet Mina’s thighs as she came undone. The moment seemed to last forever until at last the pressure around Momo’s throat was released. Yet again she found herself gasping for breath, even as Mina slipped her fingers out of Momo, and into Mina’s awaiting mouth.

Momo stared desperately up at the girl, locking gazes with Mina just as she finished licking her hand clean. For the first time, Momo felt an uncomfortable chill rush over her lower half, accompanied by the unfamiliar sensation of cold slickness on her thigh. She chanced a glance at Mina’s lower half, momentarily surprised by the sight of her own thoroughly soaked underwear. She hadn’t even noticed Mina grind herself to her own completion, but the evidence of the aftermath was laid bare in front of her.

When Momo finally tried to speak, she found her voice sounded unnaturally deep. “Have you done that before?”

Mina leaned back onto her hands. “Like to others, or…?” A slight blush covered the younger girl’s features before she shook her head. “No. Just myself. I think I like doing it to you more though.”

Momo cleared her throat. This time her voice sounded marginally more normal. “You mean fucking, or choking?”

Mina pretended to give that deep thought before a sly grin spread across her face. “Definitely both.” She slid herself off of Momo’s lap to sit beside the girl. “Did you like it, though?”

Momo considered her aching neck and her still-soaked core. “Yes.” She leaned slightly to bump her shoulder with Mina’s. “Can we do it again sometime? And… can we try it the other way around?”

Mina blushed deeply. “O-okay. Just not before any performances. Your neck looks pretty bad.” The younger girl grinned bashfully. Momo’s eyes widened slightly in alarm, before Mina put her fears to rest with, “I like it, but I’ll help you cover it with makeup. No scarves this time. Deal?”

A quick kiss to Mina’s cheek was all the confirmation needed. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, Spring Winds IS on its way, eventually. Also: new pseud for Twice-related stuff. You can find me on twitter @softbutchmomo


End file.
